


Webcam Shenanigans

by dressruffles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom!Kris, Bottom!Suho, Escort Service, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, as in krisho hire escorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: "It'll be fun," Junmyeon says, and even over skype his eye smiles are wonderful and infectious.  [college!au]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the rough draft of this so long ago, wow. actually, while editing this piece i was amazed by how long this got without me realizing it. like, while editing it i kept wondering...when it was going to end...
> 
> anyway enjoy!

It's Junmyeon's idea. 

How it all goes down is a little something like this: Yifan is sort of a Bottom, with a capital B. Junmyeon is also a Bottom with a capital B. They're dating, which is great, and the sex is nothing to sneeze at between compromises and communication. But it also means there are times when switching -- when two-way dildos, when one person getting fingered while the other is riding them -- doesn't quite fill in the need, doesn't satisfy the craving they both have when it runs deep and desperate and simultaneous. It doesn't matter much when they're states apart, colleges too far distant from one another that it's not like they can even so much as touch each other.

Or maybe that makes it matter more, for the snatched weekends and holiday breaks they do get to see each other. Yifan's not unhappy, but he is...puzzled. Over what to do, if anything. There’s not necessarily any discontent going on, but there are moments when Yifan craves _something_ and has no clue how to go about getting it. When he tells Junmyeon offhandedly one day, Junmyeon readily agrees -- and apparently begins to brainstorm over what to do.

So: "I have an idea," Junmyeon says one day in the fall of junior year. With the way their midterm schedules overlap each other, they won't be able to see each other until another two and a half weeks, despite the ample pockets of free time they both have intermittently in that time. It sucks.

"Okay," Yifan says, all ears. Junmyeon’s ideas range so wildly from cute date nights to his constantly updating an overly-thorough five year plan, so Yifan doesn’t really know what to expect.

"We should hire -- escorts, I guess," Junmyeon says casually, like this is a thing that people just posit all the time. "And then webcam ourselves having sex with them at the same time."

Yifan pauses and blinks at the screen. Junmyeon just sits serenely and watches him over skype, waiting for Yifan to react. Okay then. "That...was not something I thought you were going to say."

"It'll be fun," Junmyeon says, and even over skype his eye smiles are wonderful and infectious. "Don't you think? We can do it on one of both our free days between exams, sort of like a midterms stress reliever, and -- " Junmyeon's mouth twists a little, expression going from bright to a little amused, a little mischievous. "And then we both can...you know."

Yifan smiles to himself, bashfully though, at the silent _be fucked like we want_ , and ducks his head. "Yeah. Okay. If you're sure...then yeah."

Junmyeon smiles wider, eyes sparkling. "Only if _you're_ sure too. You want to?"

Yifan rests his cheek on his hand and rolls his eyes. "I'm sure I want you to handle the details. Good luck finding an escort service and explaining those charges on your card to your parents."

Junmyeon shakes his head, rolling his eyes back at Yifan. "Yeah yeah, I'll handle it, alright Yifan?"

So that's how it goes down. How it becomes a viable option on the table to begin with.

+++

Yifan lowering himself onto a stranger's dick while watching himself on his webcam is new. To be fair, Junmyeon watching him, pressed between his stranger and the mattress, takes up half his screen -- and it helps.

"You okay?" His escort asks, because the guy is pretty decent, human being-wise. He respected Yifan's request to not know his name, which Yifan would acknowledge is a halfway shitty thing to do -- reducing someone down to just their dick and ability to fuck -- if he was. You know. Not currently sitting on said dick, energy thrumming, nervous and tense. The way they’re positioned, with Yifan keeping his eyes locked on the computer, means he can’t even see the guy’s face. He’s horrible, but really, it’s hard to process that right now.

"I'm okay," Yifan murmurs, just sitting, adjusting. Junmyeon and his partner have already gotten started, and Yifan's mouth went dry a while back watching Junmyeon have lube dripped meticulously low down his back along the start of his tailbone, and fingers -- not Yifan's fingers -- carefully spread it down between his cheeks, pressing and prodding and drawing out Junmyeon's little strained grunts as he was prepped.

To be fair, Yifan had laid out on his back and writhed and gasped as this stranger -- his stranger? -- carefully traced the outline of his asshole before dipping in steady and sure fingers, just as shameless. Him getting stretched open in tandem with watching Junmyeon getting prepped by someone else had been one of the single most arousing things Yifan's done to date, so he supposes that means _something_ is going right in all of this.

So Yifan watches, bated breath, at the first thrust into Junmyeon. It's careful and teasing and -- and _wet_ , because Yifan thinks he hears the slick squishing sound of lube as Junmyeon's partner presses in the head of his cock -- pauses, pulls out, then presses the tip back in a little more. Pauses, and pulls back out again, and -- 

"Put it _in_ ," Junmyeon hisses, voice needy and sending shivers down Yifan's spine. The escort does as he's told, grinning but finally sliding fully in with no resistance. Junmyeon groans and Yifan sucks in a quiet breath as he takes it all in.

In no time at all Junmyeon's partner is pressing into him, more rhythmically, a little more forcefully (though not by much) and Junmyeon is whimpering softly, ever so softly and almost inaudibly. If Yifan didn't know what he was listening for, he might not notice it. If Yifan didn’t know the sounds Junmyeon makes when being fucked, he wouldn’t be able to hone in on it. As is, Yifan does, and he listens -- and watches -- greedily.

"Jesus -- " Beneath him, his own partner grabs at Yifan's hip. "You're -- really gripping on me there." The hand becomes light and feathery again as he laughs softly. "You're really into it, huh?"

Yifan is thankful he can't really see the other man, his back to him in this position. Yifan fights the urge to duck his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good," Junmyeon says weakly over the webcam. "I heard that, Yifan -- and _good_."

"Oh my god," Yifan says, skin hot and tight, and suddenly hyperaware of the thick curve of the cock in him and how it's -- different from Junmyeon's, but nice all the same. "Junmyeon, shut up and focus on your end of things."

"Same goes for you," Junmyeon shoots back, though with only a sliver of his usual confidence because he's in the middle of being fucked. He breathily groans out, “Yifan, come on -- nngh…” And can’t say much more.

Yifan can sort of relate, how bizarre yet hot this all is, except on _his_ own end of things, they aren't doing much yet. Yifan is reluctant -- and his escort seems to pick up on that -- to do more than sit on his stranger's dick, enjoying the constant pressure, the warmth behind him as they both sort of lean back -- Yifan against the guy's chest, the escort against the headboard -- and watch Junmyeon bounce softly against his mattress and fist the sheets.

Junmyeon's partner is holding onto Junmyeon's hips with one hand, using the other to hold himself up, and is angling his hips and -- 

Junmyeon's eyes are screwed tightly shut, his mouth is slack and a tiny bit open and he's actually whimpering now, moans lilting tinily from Yifan's speakers.

Yifan's partner hisses, which no wonder: Yifan feels his asshole throb with how much Junmyeon -- Junmyeon getting fucked and getting everything he wants and needs, no concessions necessary -- turns him on. The escort turns his head to press a kiss to the side of Yifan's neck and mumbles, "I'm gonna touch your dick, okay?"

Yifan, eyes fixed on where Junmyeon and a stranger are connected, cock pumping steadily into his boyfriend, nods. From the side view Junmyeon has set them up in, Yifan has a clear view of how Junmyeon is sucking the dick into him, its full length already prettily sliding in and out, no resistance and glistening wet with lube.

Yifan sucks in a breath when a firm, sure hand wraps around _his_ dick, when his partner give a tentative grind of his hips up into him. Yifan finds himself pressing back down, fully acclimated to the girth of what’s inside him, been inside him for ages now, and Yifan shivers.

"Good?" The escort asks. "Want to really get started, yourself?"

"Mm," Yifan says, not a yes and not a no. He's not sure how to proceed, what he wants yet, because there is so much happening all at once.

Watching the screen, he sees Junmyeon roll his hips out of time with the thrusting, in a way that Yifan recognizes from personal experience as Junmyeon rubbing himself against the bed. It always forces Yifan -- is forcing Junmyeon's current partner -- to go chase after Junmyeon and fuck him harder into the mattress.

Yifan groans, both at Junmyeon and at the careful and questioning baby-thrust his partner offers him. Yifan's eyes close briefly at the sensation, at the hint of a promise of more.

When they flutter back open, Yifan is surprised to see that Junmyeon has his eyes open now too. They're in angry squints, a fight against how good he must feel, and he gasps for air before saying, "Yifan -- _Yifan_ , come on. I want a show too."

Yifan's heart stutters. "I -- "

Junmyeon makes a little noise and arches his back, snapping himself flush up against his partner, and making them both moan.

"I want to see you get -- really into it," Junmyeon pants out. "Come on Yifan. I know you want to -- come on."

It's not at all a secret that Yifan is kind of a supreme bottom (with a capital B). And if Junmyeon wants to see Yifan fall apart, even with Junmyeon nearly halfway across the country, two bus transfers and a train ride away, well... Well, Yifan can oblige.

"Okay," Yifan says, and he lets himself go. In about no time at all, the escort is holding Yifan's hips and pressing up insistently into him. And Yifan? 

Yifan is immediately keening and chasing after his dick, sucking it up into him. Yifan is supporting himself on the mattress, arms behind him as he leverages on the other man's length. He's not fucking Yifan hard enough, fast enough, for Yifan’s liking. It’s not how Junmyeon knows to do it. Yifan wonders if Junmyeon can think about that, can notice that over the webcam, and when Yifan looks up to see -- to see how Junmyeon looks, how _he_ looks -- he sees how the stranger's thick cock slides so effortlessly into him before Yifan lifts partway off it. Sees how the froth of lube dripping out of him is collecting at the base of the escort's dick, foamy from the friction.

Yifan's the kind of person who gets harder from bouncing on a dick, and he's so erect it hurts -- and seeing himself split open, legs splayed, stomach muscles straining as he moves himself up and down to force his partner to drive deep enough into him, is... Is something else.

"You're -- yes, Yifan, perfect," Junmyeon tells him, sounding half out his mind with pleasure, panting. Yifan watches Junmyeon watching him, is somehow getting harder at the possessive way Junmyeon's eyes trace his body and track his movement. There's no way Junmyeon isn't close, not sounding like that. Not _looking_ like that. Junmyeon's partner must hear it too; he moves his hand from Junmyeon's hip to his shoulder, holding Junmyeon more firmly in place in order to rut him deeper.

"Okay," Yifan breathes out, so ready to see Junmyeon _come_ \-- and he gets an idea of his own.

Yifan turning around on his partner's dick is weirdly erotic, the way the cock almost grinds against him as he twists carefully on it. He figures, if Junmyeon's near climax, why not give him a show and help him along the way? Or something. There's something brewing just underneath Yifan's skin, and this is the only way he knows how to process it. 

His partner is kind enough to shift them until they're only three-quarters of the way turned, so Yifan's back isn't fully to the webcam and so Yifan can still _see_ Junmyeon on the computer screen. Yifan is grateful that the guy understands what's important here, and what this whole session is really about.

The wet smacks of Yifan sinking lower on his partner's cock as Yifan falls into the dip of his hips is magnificent. The other man has reclined onto his back so that there's better leverage, and now he's really pounding up into Yifan, relentless and making Yifan groan each time. The escort is holding onto his forearms for purchase and Yifan can hear Junmyeon hissing out, “god, _Yifan_ ,” over the laptop speakers -- fuck, everyone on their hall can probably hear this, he realizes suddenly and belatedly -- and Yifan can only imagine what he looks like from behind, head bent and ass bouncing on this man's girth. Where they are connected is wet and sticky with lube, heated from how their bodies meet rhythmically. Yifan looks up and cranes his neck to see -- see _Junmyeon_ , and the sight (of Junmyeon, of himself on the computer screen) is -- too much. Everything is too much.

He's so aroused and needy: from what _he's_ doing, and then from how desperately Junmyeon is rubbing himself against his mattress, surely _surely_ ruining his bedsheets with precome and sweat. The stranger fucking Junmyeon is by this point relentless in how he pounds into Junmyeon, and Junmyeon writhes and _takes it_ , mouth parted and rosy from being bitten on.

“Don't space out on me, now," Yifan hears, and when he turns his head more towards the escort who is looking up at him imploringly, Yifan nods to show that he's there, in the room, present and paying attention to how his own body is reacting and surrendering to pleasure. 

This seems to appease the man, who moves his arms into a loose circle around Yifan's waist and starts thrusting up and up and up, hard and deep into Yifan's compliant body. Yifan meets him halfway, pressing down with a guttural moan, and turns his eyes back to the computer screen while they’re at it.

When Junmyeon comes, Yifan registers it, _knows_ , from how his body goes taut, from how the hand on his shoulder seems to be holding him down more than in place as the escort fucks relentlessly harder and harder into him, fucking Junmyeon right through his orgasm.

It's goddamn gorgeous, is what it is.

But Yifan's not done yet. And once Junmyeon finishes and comes back into his body, he acknowledges that by looking up tiredly, peering blearily through his sweaty bangs and saying, "Yifan, I'm still here, okay?"

Yifan feels -- something -- building up in his chest. "You'll -- " Yifan chokes on his words, chokes on the cock driving into him. “You'll watch me come?"

"Of course,"Junmyeon is saying, voice weary but somehow strong, reassuring. "Of course I will, of course.”

Yifan wonders how he looks, a stranger spreading him open for the webcam. But -- 

"Okay," Yifan says hoarsely, "Okay, come on -- "

The guy sinks in with renewed vigor, mumbles, "Fuck, you're so hot," and Yifan's back arches with the sensation -- of being watched, praised, and fucked.

Yifan wants to see Junmyeon better though, the thoughts of giving him a show long gone. With half gasped directions and clumsy maneuvering, his partner lays him on his side. He has to pull out to make it work and Yifan's gasping -- gaping -- at the loss of dick curving inside him, pressing so intimately into him hot and thick that he both can and can't think straight.

Yifan groans (locks eyes with Junmyeon, still tangled up with his escort, both of them watching tiredly but with piqued interest; sees how Junmyeon's eyes are burning and intense as he nods a little to Yifan in approval), reaches down to grip one of his own asscheeks and hold himself open, baring himself up to his partner. The enthusiastic fingers applying more lube tells Yifan that the action and sentiment is appreciated.

Yifan half thinks that maybe he should feel maybe ashamed, that they're still going when Junmyeon's stopped by now -- but Junmyeon said to do it. And Yifan hasn't come yet -- god, the thought is nearly enough to bring him to tears.

His partner is sliding effortlessly into him while Yifan lays on his side, still spreading himself open. His thrusts are so smooth, long and deep and caressing Yifan's insides -- Yifan chokes and the arch in his back is nearly permanent with how strictly Yifan holds himself in position.

" _Harder_ ," Yifan grits out desperately. As the other man obeys, the telltale smacks resounding louder and louder in the room, Yifan blurrily tries to train his eyes on Junmyeon. He gets distracted when his partner hooks a hand under his leg, bends and moves it so he can hold it up and settle deeper into Yifan. Like this, they're facing the camera and Yifan is completely open for display, and Yifan isn't sure how he feels entirely about such a sordid performance for Junmyeon and a stranger when they're coming down from their arousal -- but _his_ stranger grazes his prostate and Yifan has to stop thinking coherent thoughts for a second, breath catching audibly in his throat.

"Ah-ha," the escort says quietly, and then fucks directly up into his prostate dead-on. Yifan chokes, actually gags, and it gradually tapers out into a whining moan.

"Come on Yifan," Junmyeon says huskily. "Come on, you can do it."

"I'm already _doing it_ ," Yifan huffs out, wild-eyed and oversensitive and, and just it's too much that has been going on for too long. "I -- "

The successive thrusts pounding into him make him cut off and moan and then -- then Yifan's _coming_ , freezing into complete stillness and squeezing so tightly around the dick inside him that it pulls a broken and strangled sound from Yifan because -- _fuck_. It also has his partner shuddering and coming as well, because Yifan's pretty much giving him no other option with how stricken his body is around him.

Once Yifan isn't seeing stars and manages to focus his eyes on his computer screen, Junmyeon smiles and says, "Good job."

Somehow Yifan hears it over the ringing in his ears, and he can still discern the faint amusement. "Thanks, but shut up," Yifan grumbles tiredly, wincing as his escort carefully slides out of him and goes to trash the condom. Yifan lets his leg drop. "This was all your idea anyway."

Junmyeon is beaming. "Yeah, it was. It was good, right? I told you it'd be fun, and you had a good time, didn’t you -- "

Yifan hears the slight concern, the way he's checking if Yifan's okay because this was, after all, Junmyeon’s thing through and through. "Yeah," Yifan says. "It was fun, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon smiles, and in some strange way Yifan feels closer to Junmyeon than he actually physically is in this moment. Maybe they should do this again sometime. Maybe they should do something like this again when they're actually together in person. Yifan will run it by Junmyeon once they meet up for their autumn break, in what’s now something like two weeks.

Maybe the times they’re able to be together never come fast enough, frequent enough. But with Junmyeon, Yifan always thinks the waiting isn’t so bad. Not like this, it isn’t.


End file.
